No Other Place
No Other Place is a song from Hollywood Undead's debut album, Swan Songs. It was created in 2007 under the title of Los Angeles and was intended to be released on Hollywood Undead. Official Lyrics Oh, shake it, baby! Funny Man, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Los Angeles, Undead, let's go! 'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe There's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe Yo, who that, who that knocking on the window? It's Funny, J-Dog, smoking up the indo Windows down, you know the system's banging Hollywood Undead, I ain't playing Cruising downtown with a bottle beside me Looking so fly, I got bitches behind me Yo, I'm in the studio making something to dance to 'Cause these bitches wanna hear something they can shake their ass to Yeah, up in LA, represent Hollywood Westside till I die, motherfucker, what's good? So what's good with that when this song's a rap? Deuce in the studio, got bitches in the back Smoked out backseat, dipping in the taxi So what you gonna do when I knock you out, fool? (Haha!) You know we keep it the same, you know Undead is the name Say what you say, it's okay, we ain't never gonna change 'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe There's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe Everybody in the club, shake it up LA, let me see you shake it up Hollywood, let me see you shake it up Everybody, shake it up, come on, shake it, baby (Uh!) I ain't fucking around 'cause King Kong is down Cristal, shake it up, we all over this town So let's cruise to the boulevard, into the Beauty Bar And let me see you work that ass, come on and shake it fast Two whiskey hits, JLo's giving shots in the back So where my boys at? There goes Johnny 3 cruising in the Cadillac '63, no dubs, and that's a fact When you see me on the scene: black shirt, black jeans Tattoos, white shoes, running thirty-deep, fool In the city of LA where it's just another day Shooting craps with the Phantom, dude think he's getting paid (oh!) We ain't here to front, we ain't here to beef We're just here to get you out your motherfucking seat And you don't really wanna step to this Funny Man, Undead, and we rock it like what? ('Cause that's right) 'Cause there's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe There's no other place that I'd rather be Than Los Angeles, come on, shake it, baby Come on, grab a drink, I wanna see you hit the floor You got a fat ass, but you shake it like you ain't a hoe Haha, oh shit! What's really going on, baby? (Come on, shake it, baby) What's happening, playboy? You know who this is! Funny Man, A.K.A King Kong, yo! Oh! Yo, Dave! Diggity Dave! Fuck you, bitch! (Come on, shake it, baby) You got your face pimped! Holler! Oh wait, gotta go! Charlie's hitting me up! Peace, bitch! Background vocals *J-Dog says "motherfucker, what's good?" with Funny Man. Old version According to the official lyric booklet, an old version of the song exists where Funny Man says "And you really don't wanna fuck with this" instead of "And you don't really wanna step to this". Personnel *Charlie Scene - guitar *Deuce - clean vocals, production, programming *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - background vocals ;Additional *Ben Grosse - mixing Trivia *This song was intended for release on Hollywood Undead under the title Los Angeles. *Five of the band members' names are mentioned throughout the song somehow: **During the intro, Deuce mentions Funny Man's name. **J-Dog is mentioned by Funny Man at the beginning of the first verse. **During the first verse, Funny Man mentions Deuce being in the studio. **During the second verse, Funny Man mentions Johnny 3 Tears driving in a Cadillac. **During the outro, Funny Man mentions Charlie Scene "hitting him up." *Funny Man mentions somebody named JLo in the second verse. In the album booklet, J-Dog thanks “JLo & Steve from Tiny’s Bar”. Category:Songs Category:Swan Songs Category:Hollywood Undead (album) Category:Funny Man Category:Deuce (HU) Category:2008 Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Official Lyrics Category:Written by Deuce (HU) Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Produced by Deuce Category:J-Dog